Someone's Watching Over Me
by DizneyMomma22
Summary: Bobby's world is falling apart around him. Can his new friend and Alex save him from self destruction before it's too late? I finally got some help and was able to shorten the chapters like I wanted! Thanks for the help!
1. Alone

The rain was pouring down steadily. The sky had no hint of relief. He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. The rain had more than drenched his suit and tie. His hair plastered to his head, his eyes more dark and cloudy then the storm outside. Detective Robert Goren stood on the roof of the One PP staring into the city. The streets were full of people racing to get home safely to their families. He loathed them all. He took another deep drag of his cigarette when I familiar voice interrupted his angry thoughts.

"Bobby? You ok?"

He turned around to face his partner, Alexandra "Alex" Eames. She was a beautiful petite woman, with more strength than half the men Bobby encountered. She was witty and smart and by far the best friend he'd ever had. Tonight her usual cheery eyes were full of concern for her partner.

"Yea," was all he could manage.  
"You are soaked. Why don't you go home?" She suggested as she inched closer to him.

Her purple umbrella blew in the breeze, but she held tightly to the handle.

"I have a lot of paperwork to finish. I just needed a break," He said as he tossed the cigarette over the building.

Alex watched the cigarette fly as if it were truly a fascinating scene. All it really did was deter her eyes from looking at the one thing that pained her the most. Robert "Bobby" Goren was a powerful man. Besides being a solid built, 6'4" man, he was practically a genius. He found evidence that only God himself knew existed. He had an amazing 6th sense that picked up on everyone's thoughts and emotions. Unfortunately though he was keen on other people's problems, he had an immense amount of difficulty dealing with his own when they came knocking, which they rarely did.

"Do you want some help? I have nothing important to do tonight," Alex offered finally glancing at her partner.

A small grateful smile spread across Bobby's face.  
"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock was quickly ticking by and Bobby still sat at his desk staring at the paperwork he had barely touched. Besides the janitor occasionally walking through, he was alone. Alone with his thoughts that continued to replay the haunting message he received only hours earlier.

(Flashback)

The phone at Bobby's desk rang numerous times. Alex stared at it as she tapped her pencil on the desk. She wanted to answer it, but knew that it wasn't her place to answer her partner's personal line. After the seventh ring she finally rolled out from behind her desk and reached for his phone.  
"Detective Goren's line, this is Detective Eames speaking," She announced.  
"Yes, I was expecting Mr. Goren to answer. Is he available by any chance?" The woman on the other end asked.

"He's around the office somewhere. If you wait one moment I can go look for him for you," Alex offered.  
"That would be most appreciated Ma'am."

Alex punched a few buttons on the phone and placed it back into its cradle. She was on route to the break room when she noticed Bobby bounding towards her with coffee and a donut in his hands.  
"Fresh donuts in the break room. I was going to grab you one, but ran out of hands," He said stopping in front of her shaking his full hands as proof.  
"I picked up your phone because it was ringing longer than usual. I figured it was important so I put them on hold," She informed him.

"Ok, thanks," He responded as they continued back towards their desks.

Alex sat down and started working on her papers some more, while Bobby plopped into his chair reaching for the phone.  
"This is Goren," He said into the receiver.

"Mr. Goren, this is Betty your mothers nurse. I regret to inform you that she has passed on this afternoon. I'm really sorry. If you'd like to come down to pick up her belongings," She continued as Bobby tuned her out.  
His mother had passed. He knew the day was going to come, but he wasn't ready to hear it. His face went pale and a lump formed in his throat.

Alex looked up and did a double take. She noticed Bobby's skin color completely drained.

After a few moments he slowly placed the phone back down, but said nothing. He stared at his desk, his lips twitching slightly.

"Bobby, is … is everything alright?" Alex finally asked.

His eyes slowly trailed up until they locked on hers. She felt a wave of discomfort at the eyes that stared back at her. They weren't Robert Goren's eyes. They weren't the happy charismatic, goofball eyes she'd worked with for six years. They were a lost and defeated man's eyes.  
"Bobby, what happened?" She asked too afraid to move from her chair.  
"My mom," was all he mustered up.  
Alex clapped a hand over her mouth. She knew the time had finally come. Robert was now an orphan. Having only his mother and street dwelling brother for many years, he was now left with no one.

"I'm so sorry," She said after a moment of silence.

Without another word, Bobby rose from his chair and stormed out of the office.

(Flashback End)

Bobby slammed his pencil down and shook his head. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get out and to get his mind off his mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The liquor store door closed behind Bobby. He lifted the collar of his trench coat up to shield his neck from the bitter breeze. Taking a few steps across the street to a nearby park he lifted a bagged bottle to his lips and tilted it back. The strong taste of straight vodka on his lips caused him to scrunch up his face in displeasure. He knew he would soon be immune to the effects and therefore, once again tipped the bottle back into his mouth. When he reached the park he found a bench that was semi dry and took a seat. The clouds were still swirling above his head, but it didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered. As he took another sip he noticed a young girl walking in his direction. Her jeans were ripped and dirty. Her shirt torn and her thin sweatshirt caked with mud. Her hair was long and stringy. The closer she got the more her features could be seen. Bobby was surprised at the sweetness of her face. He thought a girl that looked that terrible from a distance had to have something wrong with her entire package. She quietly slipped into the empty space next to Bobby. For a moment they just sat there, before she finally spoke.

"Hi," She said gently.

Her voice was very soft and sweet.

"Hi," He grunted in reply.  
"I don't see you around here much," She said eyeing him out.  
"Don't come out here much," He answered.

"You're not homeless either."  
"Nope," He said taking another sip of his drink.  
The girl sat silently a moment.

"I'm Emily."

Bobby turned his head to glance at her. She was smiling at him. A part of him wanted to get up and walk away, but another part of him was heartened by the kindness of this stranger.  
"Bobby," He said.

They sat quietly for a few more moments before Emily spoke again.

"What brings you out here on such a lovely evening," She said staring at the sky.

Bobby couldn't bring himself to respond. He took another sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. You just looked lonely," She said looking at him sympathetically.

He turned and looked her in the eyes. They seemed to speak to him. She really did genuinely care about what was wrong.

"You shouldn't apologize. I should apologize. I've been terribly rude to you. It has just been a rough day," He said with gruffness in his voice.

"It's ok. I would be leery of speaking to a stranger too. Especially if they asked personal questions," She said smiling.  
Bobby smiled slightly back. Something about this young girl made him feel a bit better. Not good enough to do back flips through the park, but enough that killing himself vanished from his thoughts.


	2. Unexpected Events

Alex sat up in bed. There was a loud pounding on her door. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe that was draped across her chair. She wrapped it around her chilled shoulders as she bounded for the door. Peaking through the peep hole she sighed with both happiness and tiredness. Swinging the door open she smiled at her partner.  
"Bobby, are you ok?" She asked not even worrying about mentioning how late it was.  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
Alex blinked a few times and turned her head slightly to the right. Bobby had been drinking.   
"Yea, I'll make some coffee," She said moving to the side.

Bobby walked over to her couch, wobbling a bit and sat down. He could hear Alex in the kitchen turning on the coffee pot. He leaned back against the soft maroon pillows and stretched. His eyes wandered around the small quant apartment. He had been here many times before, but never so late at night. It was kind of comforting to be here with her. A few minutes later, Alex came walking out of the kitchen carrying two coffee mugs. She handed one to Bobby and sat nearby on a matching single chair.

"Thank you for the coffee," Bobby said taking a sip of it.

"You're welcome," She replied staring deeply at him.  
It ripped her heart out to see him in such pain. If there was anything in this world she could change it would be the pain that her friend felt.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late at night," He said staring at his shoes.

"Bobby, you know you're not bothering me. You can come over any time you want to. I'm always here for you," She replied leaning forward to touch his knee.

He stared at her hand and then looked up at her. She was taken back a moment. Bobby's eyes were glassy, but not from drinking. His eyes were glassy from fighting back tears.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You could sleep on the couch, it turns into a bed." She offered placing her cup on the table in front of her.

"No I don't want to be anymore of an inconvenience than I already have," He started as he rubbed his short messy hair.  
"Robert Goren, did I not just tell you that you are always welcome here? Now, I won't take no for an answer. You are staying and that's final," She said standing up.

Bobby lifted his hands up in submission. When Alex left the room to get blankets, the first real smile all day spread across his lips. She truly was one in a million.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex woke up early the next morning for work. After her routine shower she wandered out into the living room towards the kitchen for breakfast. As she passed by the living room she stopped in her tracks. Leaning against the wall she couldn't help but stare at her sleeping partner. Bobby was curled up in a blue checkered afghan. His hands were tucked underneath his cheek. He looked so sweet sleeping. She hoped that his dreams were peaceful. She quickly bolted to the kitchen when his eyes fluttered open. She wasn't quick enough, because Bobby had caught her staring. Alex was turning the coffee machine on when she heard a stir behind her.

"Good morning," She said turning to face him.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was wrapped in the blanket, but she could see he wore nothing but a pair of boxers. She felt a wave of excitement run through her veins. How badly she wanted to see more than the few hints of skin through the holes. She spun back to face the coffee machine.

"Morning," He replied groggy. "Would you mind if I, uh, took a shower?"

"No not at all. Let me grab you some extra towels," She said walking towards him.

As she tried to pass by him they both moved in the same direction. Alex tried to move to the left, but he moved too. They both laughed awkwardly for a second before she reached out and grabbed his shoulders forcing him to stand still. Walking into the bathroom she pulled a few towels out and placed them on the counter. She looked in the mirror to make sure her appearance was worthy before exiting the bathroom.

"Ok, you're all set," She said.  
"Thanks," He smiled shyly.

After the bathroom door shut, Alex rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Here this man is suffering severe heartache and all she can think about is how attractive he is. What a good friend. She walked back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sat at her desk nervously staring at the clock and clicking her pen. She glanced up at the empty desk across from her. It had been over three hours since she had last seen Bobby. He had gone home to change into a different suit. It was given that he wasn't expected at work, but it was not like him to not show up. Especially if he said he was going to come in. Alex slid her chair away from her desk and walked to Deakins office. The door was open so she walked right in.  
"Alex, what's up?" He asked barely glancing up from his paper work that was scattered all over his desk.  
"It's Bobby sir. I'm really worried about him. He should have been here by now," She said running a hand through her hair.

"It's been a tough day for him. I wouldn't worry," He replied still not looking up.

"Sir, he said he would be here. It's not like him to not show up," She insisted.  
Deakins dropped the paper he was reading onto his desk and finally looked up.

"Alright, I give. Why don't you take a ride over to his place and check on him. If I need you I'll call," He said.  
"Thank you," She smiled gratefully before rushing from the room.


	3. Missing

Alex knocked on Bobby's door for the fifth time.

"Bobby! Open up its Alex!" She called out again.

She reached out and grabbed the door knob. To her complete surprise it was unlocked. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

"Bobby?"

There was no answer, so she continued in. She gasped in shock at the scene in front of her. The room was completely trashed. Tables turned, pictures smashed, plants tipped over, the telephone was off the hook.   
"Bobby! Please if you're here answer me!" She cried afraid of what she might find.  
Wandering from room to room, she checked cautiously for signs of her partner. Each room turned up empty. When she got to his bedroom, drawers were turned over on the floor and completely empty, with the exception of a few items. Lying next to the bed was a picture frame that was upside down. She walked over and bent down. Picking it up she was surprised to see it was a photo of her and Bobby two years early at a benefit dinner. She stood back up and looked around the room one more time. She didn't know what to think. Had Bobby been hurt by someone or was this his own doing? She flipped her cell phone open and began punching numbers.

"Captain, I think Bobby's in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sat nervously on the couch chewing away on her thumb nail as the detectives searched Bobby's apartment. She looked up with expectancy when Deakins stopped in front of her.  
"Well?"   
"There doesn't seem to be any sign of a break in," He began.

"So, this was … done by Bobby?" She asked as her heart pounded.  
Deakins stared at his feet for a moment before finally nodding his head. Alex lifted a hand to her mouth and fought to maintain composure.

"Oh God Bobby," She said barely above a whisper.

She walked over to the window and looked out into the street.

"Where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been hours since Bobby had left his apartment. He sat on the edge of the stone bridge staring down at the water below. When he was a child, he used to come here with his brother and go fishing. He tossed a rock over the edge and watched the ripples grow after the rock hit. The river wasn't very deep, but deep enough that if he chose to he could drown himself. Bobby scratched the top of his head and contemplated his life. Nothing seemed important anymore. What did he have to go back to? He had no family. He couldn't bear to go to his apartment all alone. His job was filled with selfish people who took other peoples lives and ruined them. His thoughts traveled to Alex. She was about the only person left in his world that kept him debating suicide. What would happen to her if he were to leave? His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice behind him.

"Bobby? Is that you?"  
He turned around to see Emily staring at him.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" He said surprised that she was this far away from the last place he saw her.

"I'm homeless. I tend to wander all over New York," She said jokingly. "Mind if I join you?"  
Bobby shrugged and turned back to the water below. Emily threw her legs over the stone wall and sighed.  
"I like this place. I used to come here many years ago," She said closing her eyes.  
Bobby looked at her. She really was a beautiful thing. Her long blond hair blew in the breeze making her appearance more angelic.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem so young. How is it that you speak of this place as if it were decades since you've been here?" He asked.

"Life moves so quickly. Years seem to pass in minutes," She replied turning to look at him.

Her eyes were a sparkling blue. It was odd to find this girl so stunning and yet have no desire to be more than friends. There was just something about her that made him feel safe.

"Can I ask what brings you out here so far away from your home?" She asked tossing a rock into the river just like Bobby had done moments before.  
"I have no home," He responded miserably.

"What do you mean?"

"Long story," He said.

They sat silently a moment. Bobby stared at the water, while Emily had turned her gaze to the stars above.

"Aren't stars amazing?" She suddenly blurted out.  
"I'm sorry?" He said taken off guard by the sudden change in topic.  
"Stars … aren't they amazing," She repeated.  
"I guess so," He said looking up.

"You can always count on stars to be there. Even during a storm, they are waiting patiently behind the clouds. They are always there. Watching over us," She said.

Bobby's eye brows raised and quickly dropped. He didn't really understand what she meant by that, but he figured she was just trying to change the topic to keep him from feeling uncomfortable. After a moment Emily swung her legs over the stone wall and stood up.

"It was nice seeing you again Bobby. Keep your chin up. Everything will turn out ok. Give it time," She said.

Bobby couldn't think of a response so he just stared back her. She smiled before turning and walking away.


	4. He Needs Her

Alex ran to the door when she heard a knock. She had been sitting in her kitchen staring at the picture of her and Bobby that she took from his apartment. Not even bothering to look through the peep hole she swung the door open. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she saw Bobby standing in the door way. She couldn't find the words to speak. She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears immediately exploded from her eyes as she sobbed into his shoulder. She felt his large strong hands holding her from behind. After a second she pulled away.

"Bobby, where the hell have you been? You scared the living shit out of me!" She scolded him.

"I'm sorry," He said scrunching up his face in guilt.  
He had never seen Alex cry like that. The closest he ever saw her to crying was when she was in court and they revealed her desire for a new partner when she was assigned to work with him.

"Get in here. Come on. I'll make you some coffee," She said pulling his arm.  
Bobby walked into the apartment and waited as she shut the door.

"Come on, sit down," She ordered.

He went to the couch and sat down just as he had done the night before. Alex went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She had to take deep breaths to keep herself from crying anymore than she already had. She was so glad that he had come back. After finally regaining her composure she opened the cabinets to search for food.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She called out.  
Her heart stopped again when there was no response.  
"Bobby?" She said as she walked quickly to the living room.

A smile crossed her lips when she entered the room. Bobby had already fallen asleep. His head was tilted back against the cushion, his mouth slightly opened, and his body was limp with exhaustion. She grabbed the blue afghan and draped it over him. She stood staring at him for a moment before turning off the light.

"Goodnight Bobby," She whispered. "Sweet dreams."


	5. The Blowout

Bobby was crossing the street. The streets were hazy and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. As Bobby stopped to look at some apples on a nearby fruit stand he heard a noise. Turning around he saw his brother across the street yelling and waving at him. Bobby took off after him shouting his name, but his brother took off running in the other direction. Bobby continued to scream, but nothing seemed to be coming out. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the street. There standing only a few feet away was his mother. She was crying.  
"Bobby, how could you? You left me there to die in that horrible place. Your brother would have taken care of me," She sobbed.  
"Mom, I'm so sorry," He said in return.

At that moment a bunch of doctors and nurses rushed into the street. They grabbed Mrs. Goren by the arms and began to drag her away.

"Bobby help me!" She screamed.

He tried running to get her, but no matter how hard he ran he couldn't catch up to them. They dragged her around a corner out of sight and when he reached the corner they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A scream pierced the night air. Bobby popped up and found himself staring into the darkness of a living room.

"Bobby, are you ok?" A voice nearby said.  
He looked around confused as his heart pounded in his chest. The light next to him clicked on. Alex sat down next to him and reached out to touch his forehead.

"Bobby, you're burning up. Hold on, I'll get a rag," She said racing from the room.

He lifted his hands to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He could feel that his clothes were drenched as well. A moment later Alex reappeared, in her gray sweats and white tank top with no bra to his pleasure, carrying a wet rag in her hand. She sat down next to him again and began to dab his forehead with the rag.

"What happened?" She asked softly.  
"Just a bad dream. No big deal," He lied though he was too afraid to go back to sleep.

"I think you might be running a fever. Can I get you something? Tylenol maybe?" She offered.  
"No, I'll be fine," He replied with a little bit of an attitude.  
He felt bad when she drew back from him obviously hurt by his tone.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll just be right over here if you need me," She said standing up.

He wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the words. She walked back over to the single seat and wrapped a pink blanket around herself. She lifted her legs up in ball and shut her eyes.

"Aren't you going to sleep in your bed?" He asked still holding his attitude.

"No, I'm just fine here," She replied with her own attitude now.

Bobby rolled his eyes and turned off the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Bobby had risen before Alex. He sat up and stretched. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked over at Alex. She was still scrunched up in a very uncomfortable looking ball. Guilt swept over Bobby. Maybe he would make her some breakfast as a thank you. He wandered into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. He noticed she was out of milk and eggs, a main ingredient in one of the only breakfast meals he was good at making. He went back into the other room and unzipped his black bag that carried the few items he took from his apartment. He pulled out some clothes and slipped into the bathroom. When he emerged and headed towards the door a voice halted him.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to see Alex sitting up staring worriedly at him.

"I was going to run to the store," He replied giving her an irritated glare.

"Wait a few minutes, I'll go with you," She said standing up.

"No, I don't want you to go with me. I want you to stay here," He said snippy like a little child.  
"Excuse me?" She said placing her hands on her hips.  
He rolled his eyes and licked his lips.

"I was going to get some milk and eggs. To make breakfast," He said trying to remain calm.  
He knew she was just trying to help, but it bothered him. He felt like he was trapped, his every move being watched … just like his mother must have felt. Anger swept through his body.

"What did you want? I can make you something else if you'd like?" She said heading towards the kitchen.  
"Eames, stop it! I'm not a child! I can go to the store without getting lost!" He said raising his voice at her.  
"Like when you didn't get lost on your way to work?" She snapped.  
He glared at her. He could feel his face burning.  
"Like you have any fucking idea what I'm going through right now," He growled.  
"You came to me for help, Bobby. I'm just trying to help you. So don't give me that shit about not being able to empathize with you," She said as tears built up in her eyes.

"Well consider your charity case for the year over," He said reaching for the door knob.  
"That is so unfair. Is that all you think of me after all these years? That you're just a fucking charity case?"

"Well why not? I mean, you said so yourself a long time ago. I have erratic behavior and you have serious doubts about my mental stability," He said staring at her.

"I said I was sorry for that, don't throw it in my face," She said as her voice cracked with emotion.  
He stared at his feet before turning and leaving the apartment. Alex walked over to the couch and sat down dissolving into tears.


	6. Forgive Me

Bobby looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful evening. The city was lively as always with a soft comfortable breeze blowing down every street. He had been walking all over New York since leaving Alex's apartment that morning. He felt bad about yelling at her, but he couldn't seem to control his feelings. He felt like his whole world was caving in around him and there was nothing he could do. It was no excuse to treat Alex so badly. He had to do something to make it up to her. As he was walking by Market St. he heard a familiar voice.  
"Fresh flowers! Buy some for the woman you love today! Fresh flowers!"

Bobby stopped and walked back to the corner. Peering down he saw Emily standing with a few bouquets of flowers in front of her.

"Emily," He called out as he walked toward her.  
"Bobby! What brings you out here this evening?" She asked smiling at him.

"I should ask you the same. It's very strange. Such a big city and yet I always seem to run into you," He said glaring at her in a thoughtful way.

"It is a little strange. I guess it's all in God's plan," She replied as she handed a bouquet to a small handsome Asian man. "Have a blessed day sir!"

The man nodded and walked past Bobby.

"You wanna buy one?" Emily asked holding one out towards him.

"Yea, sure. How much?" He said digging into his pocket.  
"Five dollars."  
Bobby handed her a bill and grabbed the bouquet.  
"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around," He said turning and walking off.  
Emily unfolded the bills and found that he had given her fifty dollars. She ran around the corner after him.  
"Bobby! Bobby wait! You paid way too much!"

Bobby crossed the street without responding leaving Emily to watch him walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was curled up in her bed staring at the wall. She was still sick over the fight her and Bobby had that morning. She wasn't that hurt by his words, she knew it had nothing to do with her. She was more concerned about his internal battle. She was afraid it was a battle that he would eventually lose. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rolling out of bed she shuffled to the door knowing the odds were that it was probably Bobby. She swung it open and saw him standing with his hands behind his back and his eyes staring at the floor. He slowly looked up at her. His eyes were full of pain. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.  
"Eames, please … let me speak," He said softly. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I shouldn't be taking this all out on you. You opened your home up to me and how do I repay you?"

Alex stared back at him trying to hide the relief that she was feeling. She kept a straight face so he wouldn't be let off that easy for his outbursts.

So … I got you these as a thank you slash apology."

He held out the bouquet. Alex was speechless. She stared at the flowers and then back at Bobby. She felt like crying all over again, but in a happy way this time.  
"Oh Bobby, they are beautiful," She said reaching out and grabbing them.  
"I promise I'll try to control my emotions a little better."

Alex let go of her anger and held the flowers tightly against her chest.  
"You coming in?" She asked moving to the side.

He smiled at her and nodded.


	7. The Call

For the next week or so, things had seemed to go back to normal. With the help of Alex, Bobby moved back into his apartment and straightened up the damage he had made. Spring was fighting hard against the brutal winter. It was actually a beautiful sunny day with only a slight chill in the breeze. The streets were full of people getting out to enjoy the day. Bobby and Alex however were back to the grindstone and working diligently on paperwork indoors. Alex continued to steal glances at her partner. It was nice to see him back at work doing so well. At one point, unexpectedly, Bobby looked up and caught her stares.  
"What?" He asked.

"Nothing … it's just nice to have you back," She said flashing him a kind somewhat flirty smile.

"Thanks. It's good to be back," He replied smiling in return.

They both looked back down at their paperwork when Captain Deakins came walking up to their tables.  
"Just got a phone call about a murder in Tribeca," He said tossing an address on Bobby's desk.

Bobby and Alex rose from their desks and headed towards the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was chatting in the corner with one of the police officers while Bobby was inspecting the woman in the bed. He turned her face towards his then moved down to check out her finger nails.  
"This just looks like death of old age. What makes you believe this was a murder?" Alex asked the cop.

"There's no sign of struggle," Bobby called from the bed.

"Her husband said when she got home from her doctors appointment she felt sick. She lay down to take a nap and when he went in to check on her she was dead. He said she wasn't even sick before she went to the doctors. She was going just to get stitches removed from surgery she had a few weeks back," the cop explained.

Bobby scrunched up his face thoughtfully and nodded.

"Alright, well let's get her down to the lab for an autopsy. Eames and I will need to speak with her husband," He said getting up from the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby ran his hands through his hair. It was hard to believe that this woman would have died so suddenly, yet there was no proof that she was murdered. Alex was still in the room talking with the man when Bobby excused himself to get a drink. While passing by his desk he heard his phone ringing. Walking over he leaned down and lifted the receiver to his ear.  
"Goren."

"Feeling a little déjà vu yet?"

"I'm sorry? Who is this?" He asked sitting down in his chair.

"That's not important. You are a bit slow on your research Robert. I would have thought by now you would have caught on at least a bit," the voice said.

"Caught on to what?"

The man on the other end clicked his tongue.

"Robert you disappoint me. I go through all the trouble to send you clues and you haven't even caught on yet. I guess I'll have to send you more," the person said.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Bobby growled into the phone.  
It was no use. The person on the other end hung up. Bobby jumped up and raced towards the interrogation room. He swung the door open startling Alex a little.  
"Something wrong?" She asked.

He gave her a look.  
"Can you excuse me a minute?" She said more as a statement then a question to the frail old man.  
Alex stepped out into the hallway and Carver appeared seconds later to see what was up.  
"I just got a phone call from someone. This was definitely a murder. They said it was a message … a clue for me. They were disappointed I hadn't found out more and they were going to up the clues," Bobby blurted out.

"So they are going to kill again?" Alex said looking stunned.  
Bobby nodded.  
"Was it a guy or a girl?" Carver asked.  
"It sounded like a guy, but they seemed to be using some sort of sound auditor so I can't say for sure," Bobby replied looking a bit shaken himself.

"Something tells me we are about to be taken on a ride," Carver said as he walked off towards his office.


	8. Not Again

**Warning: language and adult themes are going to begin to pick up at this point. Viewer Discretion is advised (ha ha I sound like a TV movie!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Bobby both sat at their desks. The office was empty with the exception of Captain Deakins and one other detective. Alex was reading through paper work from the husbands statements, while Bobby was typing away on his computer. Alex slammed down the stack of papers and sighed.  
"I've got nothing that seems to give any clues to why this woman was murdered," She said running a hand through her hair.  
Bobby was staring at his screen. He shook his head and turned his focus to Alex.  
"I don't see it. I just don't see the connection. I don't see why Nancy Lawson's murder has anything to do with me," He said scratching his head.

"Goren! Eames! They struck again!" Deakins cried running out of his office.

Alex and Bobby looked at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex opened the door to the nursing home and walked in. Standing at the desk was a small hefty blond who couldn't seem to stop her sobbing. Consoling her was a beautiful slender African American woman. Looking up from the woman she smiled sadly at Goren and Eames.  
"Hi, I'm Sergeant Markums," She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Dective Eames and this is my partner Detective Goren," Alex responded shaking her hand.

"If you'll follow me this way," Markums said as she wandered down the hospital.

When they entered the room Sergeant Markums moved aside allowing Bobby and Alex to slip past her. Walking over to the bed Bobby immediately went to work looking at the woman in hopes to find signs of struggle, bruises, or any other evidence that might help find her murder.

"Eames, it looks like the same thing as Nancy Lawson. There are no signs of struggle at all. Not even an abnormal bruise," Bobby said standing up with frustration.

"We need a list of all the workers and visitors. I need names, numbers, and addresses for everyone on and off duty," Alex told the administrator standing next to her.

The woman nodded and walked out of the room.

"We're going to need to get her sent down to the medical examiner's office," Bobby said staring at the woman's limp body.

Alex opened her mouth to speak when her cell phone chirped.

"Eames?" She said placing the phone to her ear. "You've got to be kidding me."

Bobby turned his attention to his partner.

"Another mysterious death," She said slamming her phone shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours had gone by and so had the day. Bobby and Alex sat at their desks staring at the pile of information in front of them. The office was empty except for the two of them. Alex was flipping through her notes while Bobby typed away on his computer.  
"Got anything?" Alex asked looking up from her mound of papers.

"Here's the thing. All the victims had some sort of medical procedure for their cancer prior to their death. Normally it would be assumed that they just succumbed to the cancer, however whoever did this made sure that their victim was healthy enough that it would cause questions. The thing I don't understand is what this had to do with me?" He said running a hand through his hair.

Alex was silent for a moment.  
"Bobby … have … have you," She stuttered.  
He looked up at her and saw the hesitation in her eyes.  
"What?"

"Have you had your mom checked," She said with fear and concern written on her face.

"What? For what?" He snapped even though he had been fighting the same thought.  
"Well, I mean, she did have cancer too," Alex started.  
"But she was ready to die any day now. Sh … she wasn't like any of those people! She wasn't healthy! She was wasting away! She," He trailed off before slamming his fists on the table causing a pile of papers to fall to the floor. "FUCK!"

Alex didn't know what to say. She was afraid for him again, but it had to be said. Bobby slid out from his chair and stalked off towards the exit.  
"Bobby wait!" Alex cried chasing after him.

"I need to be alone," He growled at her.  
"Bobby," She started.  
He turned around and stared into her eyes. If it was possible fire would have shot from his eyes. He didn't need to speak a word. Alex backed away and let him leave.


	9. The Storms

The wind blew ferociously as a storm brewed in the sky. Down below sat another storm that was brewing in Robert Goren's mind. Bobby stood staring at his mother's grave. The dirt still so fresh no grass had even formed yet. As the rain poured down it was hard to tell the difference between his tears and the rain.

"I'm so sorry Mom. If I knew … I'm sorry," He sobbed.

It was the first time in years that Bobby openly cried. The last time he remembered actually crying this hard was when he was twelve and fell off his bicycle.

"Bobby."

He turned around to find a very soaked Alex standing behind him.

"I know you wanted to be alone, but I couldn't go home and not know how you are. I wouldn't have slept a wink," She said nervously.

He wanted to yell at her and scream, but all he could do was collapse to his knees. Once again he burst into a rage of tears and anger.  
"It's my fault! It's all my fault! I let her down again!" He shouted at the tops of lungs. "She was right I was a worthless son!"

Alex bent down and grabbed Bobby by his jacket.  
"Don't you ever say that! Do you hear me? You were the best son she could have ever had. You took care of her even when she treated you like shit. Frank was never around for her. She can sing his praises all she wanted, but you were the one who went to see her. You were the one who has a job and an apartment and someone who loves you!" She said staring into his eyes.

"Who Eames? My mother certainly didn't and we know my father despised me. Frank? He only cared about himself. Nobody ever cared about me!" He shouted again as his fist slammed into the pile of mud underneath him.

"I care about you!" She shouted back before calming her voice. "I care about you Bobby. I always have and I can't believe you've never seen it."  
He looked up from the ground into his partners eyes. He could tell she had been crying. He hurt all over again when he saw the pain in her eyes. How could he hurt the only person who ever treated him the way he deserved to be treated?  
"Bobby I love you. I never told you that before because I didn't want to hurt our friendship, but I never realized by hiding it from you I was actually hurting you," She said with amazing nerve.  
"How can you love me after all I've done to you?"

"There is nothing you could do that would ever make me stop loving you," She responded as she lifted her hand to his cheek.

For a moment they sat silently staring at one another. The rain continued to beat down steadily. Alex took a deep breath feeling worried about finally admitting her love for Bobby. She went to stand up, but his hand grabbed her and pulled her back down. Leaning forward their lips met. For years they both dreamed of this day. Alex found herself wondering many times how his lips would feel and finally she could describe them. His lips were soft and gentle, but his kiss was full of passion. When there lips pulled apart Bobby's eyes dropped back down to the dirt below him.

"I should probably go," He said softly.

They both stood up. Bobby nodded at Alex before walking off towards his car.

"Bobby, wait!" She called out.

He turned around and looked at his partner sadly.

"Can I come stay with you tonight?" She asked nervously.  
Bobby bit the tip of his tongue and stared at her.

"Ok," He finally said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at his apartment, Bobby poured himself a glass of water. As he was taking a sip he choked on it when Alex came around the corner. She was wrapped in a towel and she looked so amazing as her hair dripped water down her shoulder.

"I didn't even think to ask. Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" She said seeming a bit embarrassed to stand before her partner in just a towel.  
"Uh … yea … sure … of course," Bobby stuttered as he walked past her towards his bedroom.

He dug into one of his drawers and pulled out a blue t-shirt. He held it out to her and found that he was trying everything not to stare at her. Alex must have noticed because she quickly grabbed the shirt and walked back to the bathroom where she shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby was unfolding a blanket to sleep on the couch.  
"What are you doing?" Alex asked from the doorway.  
"Um, getting ready for bed. Why are you ok? Did you need something else?" He offered.  
"Well, I didn't really want to sleep alone," She said as she played nervously with the bottom of the long shirt.

Bobby looked at her with disbelief. He felt like this was all a dream and if he woke up he was going to be pissed.

"It's ok if you don't want to. I just thought I'd ask," She said turning deep red as she walked back into the bedroom.

He sat watching her walk away. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with her. It was that he was afraid of what he might do with her lying beside him. How could he keep his hands to himself with such a beautiful woman sleeping next to him? In the bedroom Alex had snuggled up in the big king size bed as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was turned down like that. How embarrassing? How was she going to face him at work after throwing herself at him like a pathetic fool, especially when he was vulnerable? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the comforter pull back and Bobby slide in beside her. She flipped over to find him lying on his side staring at her. He reached out and with his thumb wiped away the one tear that escaped her eye. She smiled at him and scooted closer. She lifted her hand up to his hair and ran her fingers through each messy curl.

"Eames," He whispered.

Alex lifted her finger to his lips.

"Shhh," She said gently as she found her nerve again.

Trailing her hand down his chest she stopped at his hand and pulled it toward her body. He obeyed, but still seemed reluctant. Alex took his hand, guided it up the oversized t-shirt and placed on her breast. Pulling her own hand back out she just laid there waiting for him to react. At first he didn't do a thing, but then slowly she could feel his hand moving. As his hand began to squeeze her he finally gave in and attacked her mouth. As they kissed, each began to explore one another's body. When Alex reached Bobby's boxers he pulled away from the kiss.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you sure about this?" He said nervously.

Alex didn't respond right away. She sat staring into his deep and desire-filled eyes. Without a word, she lifted the shirt he'd given her over her head and smiled.


	10. Revelations

Bobby looked up from his paper work. A smile spread over his lips as he stared at his partner. She had her hair twisted up in a clip, but a few strands escaped. She looked so beautiful. Alex could feel his eyes on her. She looked up with a grin on her face.  
"Bobby stop," She giggled. "Somebody's going to notice."

"I'm sorry. You are just so beautiful I can't help it," He whispered.  
Alex turned red and returned her stare to the papers in front of her. At that moment Deakins walked up to their desks.   
"What's the status?" He asked obviously oblivious to the flirting that had just gone on.  
Bobby was suddenly slapped back into reality. He was awaiting a call from the medical examiner on his mother's cause of death.

"So far we have no leads on who could have done this. I've been in contact with about half of the staff at St. Matthew's, but nobody seems to know much and so far all had alibis," Alex responded.

"You?" Deakins said turning to look at Bobby.  
"Still waiting to hear about the autopsy reports," He said with a lump in his throat.

"Well, we need to get a move on this. It's been a day with no murders and I don't want another one on our hands," He said before turning and walking off.

Bobby rubbed his face roughly.

"You ok?" Alex said gently.  
He looked up at his worried partner. He hated being the cause of pain in her eyes.  
"Yea, I'm fine," He replied trying to smile at her.

Alex knew better, but didn't press the issue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby stepped outside of the One P. P. and stuck a cigarette between his lips. He had been trying to give it up, but whenever he was stressed he couldn't help himself. Just as he was about to light it up, he heard someone calling out his name. Turning around he saw Emily sitting on a nearby bench waving at him.  
"This is really getting strange," He said walking towards her.

"Tell me about it. You sure you're not stalking me detective?" She giggled as she moved over. "Take a seat."  
Bobby looked at his watch.  
"Ok, just for a few," He said sitting down.

"How was work?" She asked.  
"Uh … good. Can I ask how you know that I'm a detective?" He said scrunching up his face in confusion.  
"Well, you did just walk out of the One Police Plaza," She replied pointing at the building behind them.  
"But there are a lot of different positions," He said slowly.

Emily scratched her head before looking up at him.  
"Lucky guess I suppose," She said nervously.

At that moment a large transportation bus pulled up in front of the bench.  
"Well, my bus is here. I've got to go. It was nice to see you again," She said jumping up and climbing on the bus.

The driver sat staring at Bobby.  
"Hey buddy, you gettin on or what?" The driver growled.

"No sir," He replied.

The driver pulled the door shut and sped off into the evening traffic. Bobby stood up and watched it drive away. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number.  
"Eames? Hey. I need to stop over and talk to you … I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex dropped her plate into the sink and walked towards the door. She stopped at the mirror near the door and looked at her reflection. She adjusted her hair and checked her teeth. After feeling content enough with her looks she opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" She said trying to look as flirty as possible.  
"I think I know a suspect," He said not stopping to take notice at her wardrobe.  
Alex was in a pair of tight jeans and a red shirt that fit her curves wonderfully.

"You … wait … what?"  
"Ok, I met this girl. Her name is Emily and she's been helping me, sort of, with my problems," He began to ramble as he sat on her couch.  
"Oh, she's been helping you with your problems. How has she been doing that?" Alex said as jealousy filled her body.

"Well, that's the thing. I seem to run into her every where and it's always at a time when I need to talk to someone," He said scratching his head.  
"Sure when I want to talk to you, you've got nothing to say," She replied under her breath as her cheeks began to burn.

Bobby didn't seem to notice Alex's anger. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.  
"The thing is she knows too much about me and," He began.  
"Is she pretty?" Alex interrupted.  
"Huh? Pretty? Well, yea I mean she is very pretty," He said confused by the sudden interruption.

Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Eames, what's going on? Why … why are you looking at me like that?" He said.  
Suddenly it dawned on him as his mind eased back into reality.

"No, it's not like that," He said standing up and walking over to her.  
He tried to reach out and grab her hands, but she pulled away.  
"Don't touch me."  
"Eames, listen. You are the most beautiful woman in this world."  
Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why after six years of wanting you would I throw that all away for some homeless girl?" He said finally getting a hold of her hands.  
She looked up at him and their eyes locked.  
"You've liked me for six years?" She said as her eyes filled with tears.  
"From the moment I first laid eyes on you."  
Bobby pulled her close to his body so their faces were only inches apart. She smiled at him and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"You are my one and only," He whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Bobby went straight to Deakins office to explain his suspicions.  
"So this girl, Emily, you believe she may have something to do with all this?" Deakins said staring blankly at Bobby.  
"I'm not sure how yet, but I find it odd. I run into her everywhere I go and the phone call. I just think it's too coincidental," He said sitting down in the chair across from his Captain.  
"Well, see if you can track her down. You seem to be good at running into her."  
Bobby nodded and walked out of the office. He headed straight for Alex who was typing on the computer at her desk.  
"You wanna go for a walk? I need to look for that girl," He said.  
Alex nodded and stood up. After he told her the whole story she agreed that something seemed odd about her constant appearances and knowledge of Bobby.


	11. The Search

Outside the sun was shining down causing Bobby to start sweating underneath his normal black suit.

"The sun is brutal today," He said wiping sweat off his forehead.  
"Yes," Alex replied softly.

Bobby glanced over at her and saw she too was glistening from the heat.

"You ok? We can stop somewhere to cool off if you want," He offered.  
"No, I'm good."  
He nodded and they continued to walk the streets.  
"Bobby, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the last night," Alex suddenly said.  
"What? Why would you need to apologize?"

"I was acting very jealous and that's just not me. I … it's just … well for a second I was scared of losing you. I'm not needy or anything … it," She said nervous about what to say.  
Bobby reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I don't know what I would do without you either," He said smiling at her.  
Alex tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't suppress it. It was amazing how well he could read her. She squeezed his hand tightly before letting go.

"Let's stop in here for lunch," Bobby suggested as they passed a sandwich shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sat munching on her salad as Bobby finished his fully loaded hoagie. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.  
"Wow! That was good."  
Alex nodded in response. At that moment, Bobby saw a familiar young blond standing outside near the light pole staring at him.  
"There she is!" He cried jumping up.  
Alex spun around out of her chair as Emily took off running. Bobby raced out of the shop leaving Alex to scramble quickly behind him.  
"Sorry for the mess," She said to one of the workers as she ran out the door.

Bobby was halfway down the street already. Alex tried to catch up, but she was full from lunch. She slowed down as he took a turn down an alley way.

"Emily! Stop I need to talk to you!" He shouted.  
Emily continued to run and turned another corner. When Bobby rounded the corner she was gone. He walked slowly down the alley with his hand on his gun just in case. He kicked at trash cans, but she was no where in sight.

"Bobby where is she?"

He turned around to see Alex riding up on a bike.  
"Where'd you get that?" He asked with his hand holding a stomach cramp.

"I gave some kid twenty bucks to let me borrow it for a sec," She replied.  
"She got away," He said bending over.  
"You ok?"  
"Can you go return that bike? I'll meet you there in a moment. I don't want you to see this," He said moving towards one of the trash cans.

Alex nodded and turned the bike around leaving Bobby to get sick in privacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Bobby were walking back to the One P.P. Neither was saying a word. Bobby was still pale and upset that he didn't catch Emily.

"All this time," He muttered.  
"You didn't know Bobby," She tried to reassure him.  
"She seemed like such a nice girl. I can't believe that she would be capable of such," He started. "I mean you saw her. Did she look like a murderer?"  
"Well, that's the thing Bobby. I … I didn't see her," Alex said.

"How could you not see her? How far behind me were you?"  
"Don't get all snippy. I wasn't that far behind you," She snapped back at him.  
"If you weren't that far behind me then you would have seen her!" He growled.

Alex scrunched her face up in anger and stormed off. Bobby stood there a second scratching his head before chasing after her.  
"Alex wait," He called out.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just frustrated," He said.  
"Well so am I. I'm frustrated with your attitude. You need to get that temper of yours under control," She said.  
"I know. I know I'm sorry," He said frowning.  
They stood silently for a moment. Then she smiled lightly at him and bumped him with her elbow.  
"Come on I'll drive you home. You look terrible."

"That sandwich was great going in, but not coming out," He laughed holding his stomach.  
"Should have taken that kids bike," She giggled walking to her car.


	12. Fear

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay it has been a crazy summer! Hope you enjoy it and I promise to finish it up soon! Thanks!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby stepped outside of his apartment complex and shuffled over to Alex's car. He opened up the passenger door and climbed in.  
"You look awful. You still sick from yesterday?" She asked staring at him.  
He glanced over at her but no words came from his mouth. She resigned to the fact he wasn't ready to talk. Putting the car in drive she sped off towards town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At work Alex sat reading over her notes when Bobby walked back to his desk. He sat down and held out a sheet of paper for her.  
"Is that her?"  
Bobby nodded. Alex stared at the very beautiful drawing of the girl known as Emily.  
"She's pretty," She replied laying the paper down.  
Once again all Bobby could do was nod.  
"Should we start making copies?"  
"I've already got Joe doing that for me. Once they are completed if you want to go help me post them," He said.  
"I'm there … as long as we don't have to run again," She joked.  
Bobby's stomach churned at the thought.  
"Don't worry. I'm not doing that again," He said as his faced crunched up in disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Joe arrived and placed the copies in front of Bobby.  
"Thanks Joe," Bobby said.

He was about to get out of his chair when his phone rang.  
"This is Goren."  
"Still nothing?"  
"Hello? Emily?"  
"I'm surprised at you Detective. I thought it would have been obvious by now. I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch," The mysterious caller said.  
"No, wait. I know you had something to do with my mother's death. I just don't know why you did it. What have I done to you?"  
"You've ruined my life. That's what you've done."

"I wouldn't have ruined it if you wouldn't have given me a reason too," He growled into the phone.  
"Now, you see. That was just mean," The caller responded.  
"Bobby what's going on?" Alex asked moving closer to him.  
"I'm not playing these games with you. I will find out where you are and I promise you when I do it won't be pretty," Bobby said as his knuckles turned white from his tight grip.

With that the line went dead. Bobby slammed the phone down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Bobby strolled into work yawning. He had barely gotten any sleep with the phone call playing through his mind. He sat down at his desk and stretched. When he looked down, on his desk there was a manilla envelope staring back at him. He opened up the envelope and peered carefully inside. He grabbed some gloves out of his drawer and snapped them on. He then reached in and pulled out the picture that had been inside. His stomach did a flip and he barely was able to hold down his breakfast. There was a picture of his mother lying limp in bed. He was shaking as he flipped to the second photo.

"Captain!" He shouted dropping the photos.

Deakins emerged from his office as other workers stopped to stare.  
"What's wrong?" Deakins said as he jogged over to the table.

Bobby couldn't find words to speak. He held out the photo. It was a picture of Alex lying in her bed. At the top written in black marker was _Guess Who's Next_. Bobby's hands were shaking uncontrollably.  
"Is Alex here?" Deakins asked looking up.  
His face was visibly paler too. Bobby still couldn't speak. He shook his head no. At that Deakins stuck his hand in his pocket and dug out his cell phone.  
"Let's go. I'll drive." He said as Bobby followed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby was pounding on Alex's door, but no one was responding. Deakins was on the phone with a friend from the police squad as Bobby continued to pound on the door.

"Fuck this," He finally cried as he backed up a few inches.  
"Robert just wait a sec. The police will be here any sec," Deakins said.

Bobby ignored him and charged at the door. He ran into it with a crash knocking the door right off its hinges. Pulling out his gun he charged into Alex's bedroom unwisely. To his surprise Alex wasn't in her bed. It was neatly made.

"Alex?" He called out.  
Deakins entered the apartment with the officers that had arrived. Emerging from the bedroom Bobby looked at Deakins.  
"She's not here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex walked over to her desk and sat down.  
"Alex are you ok?" Jennifer from records and research asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Alex replied giving her a look.

Jennifer smiled and walked away. With that Walter from surveillance walked over to her.  
"I'm glad you are ok," He said patting her shoulder.

"What's going on? Everyone keeps asking me if I'm ok. Did I miss something? Where's Bobby?" She asked looking around the room.

"He's not with you? He left with the Captain to what I thought was your place," Walter replied.  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm not really sure. Goren was looking at something from an envelope, he screamed for the captain, and they ran off," He said. "I assumed you were in trouble since you weren't here."

After Walter walked back to his office, Alex picked up her phone to call Bobby when she saw him come around the corner. His face lit up when he saw her. He raced over to her and wrapped her in a hug.  
"Bobby, what are you doing? What's going on?" Alex asked now in a panic.  
He pulled away.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He said with fear in his eyes.

"I must have left it on silent. I'm sorry," She stuttered in complete confusion.  
"Alex, thank God! You gave us quite a scare," Deakins said as he approached the desk.  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She shouted angrily.

Bobby looked at Deakins.

"Uh, let's go into my office," He said walking off.  
Alex glanced at her partner. He looked worn out. Her heart raced in anticipation of the news to come. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty.


	13. Time For Goodbye

Ok, I hope you like it! I tried to wrap most of it up and I think it turned out even better than I had hoped! This is almost it folks! We are nearing the end … what will happen! Comment – I enjoy feedback to help inspire me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Alex sat nervously staring out the break room window at the streets below. Somewhere down there was a person who intended on killing her to get back at Bobby.  
"Eames?"

She spun around to find Bobby standing in the doorway. His eyes looked so sad she nearly burst into tears. She bit her lip to keep herself strong.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded even though she knew it was a lie. How could she tell him she was terrified? All of her life she was the strong one. She never let her guard down and worked in a business filled with risk. She never once thought that she could actually become a target.

"I'm sorry," He said with a crack in his words.  
"It's not your fault. Everything will be alright. We'll find her Bobby," Alex said trying to assure herself just as much as him.

"Look, the Captain and I believe its best if you stay with someone for the night. I told him I'd take you to your sisters, but I'd prefer if you'd stay with me," He said.  
"Bobby, that's a kind gesture, but I don't want to do that. I don't want to give this person the satisfaction of knowing they have power over me," She said stubbornly.  
"Eames, this isn't about giving in. This is about being realistic. It's great that you are trying to be brave, but don't be stupid," He said walking closer to her.  
"I'm not being stupid Bobby. What if this goes on for months? Am I supposed to never live a normal life again?"  
Bobby took a deep breath and looked at the floor. Finally he lifted his head.  
"Eames, I'm begging you. I wasn't there to protect my mother, don't make me have to deal with the guilt of losing you too."

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments before Alex finally spoke.  
"Fine, but I'm not doing this more than a week. Deal?"   
"I'm not happy with that, but what other choice do I have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days were quiet once again. There had been no leads on any girls that filled the description of Emily. Alex was tiring of hiding out and was antsy to reach the one week agreement so she could go back home. Bobby spent more night's awake and more time searching newspaper articles, internet sites, and the evidence in hopes for some information on Emily. It was a dark stormy Thursday morning as Alex and Bobby drove to work. Alex was reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee while Bobby drove silently next to her. She glanced up at him and gave a weak smile.  
"You hangin in there ok?" She asked knowing the answer.  
"Yea," He lied.  
They pulled up to the parking lot at the One P.P. Bobby waved at the security guard as they passed through the gate. After parking Bobby climbed out of the car while Alex fiddled with the umbrella.  
"Come on under here," She called as she raced around to him.  
"It's just drizzling right now," He said as thunder boomed above them. "Plus if lightning strikes you're going down."  
They both chuckled softly. As they neared the entrance two large cracks sounded high above them.

"Holy … was that thunder?" Alex said looking up at the sky.

A few seconds later she spun around to look at Bobby. Her heart stopped at the glazed look in his eyes.  
"Bobby what's the matter?" She asked as her heart pounded.  
Slowly he lifted his hand underneath his jacket and pulled it back out. Alex gasped in shock at the sight of the blood on his hand. His eyes locked on Alex's before he collapsed to the ground in a puddle.  
"Someone call 911! Someone call 911!" She screamed dropping to his side. "Bobby look at me!"  
His eyes fluttered as he tried to stare at her but a bright light was blinding him. People were stopping to watch as the rain picked up once again.  
"Bobby! Don't you go on me! Bobby!" Alex shouted as she patted his pale wet face.

Alex's voice began to fade away and another voice sounded nearby.

"Bobby."  
Bobby turned his gaze just behind Alex.  
"It's Emily. She's right there," Bobby gagged at Alex as blood dripped out of his mouth.

Alex looked around, but she saw no one. Bobby continued to point as his mouth failed to produce more words.

"Bobby, I don't see anyone!" Alex cried out as tears poured out of her eyes.  
Bobby's eyes started rolling and Alex began slapping his face.

"Stay with me Bobby! Look at me! Bobby! BOBBY!"

Once again her voice faded. Bobby stood up and looked around. He could see himself lying on the ground. Alex was sobbing hysterically and pounding on his chest. Flashing lights filled the streets. Deakins had raced to Alex's side as Carver held back the curious onlookers. Cops littered the streets in all directions, guns raised.

"Bobby."  
He spun around to see Emily standing behind him.  
"What's going on?" He asked turning to look at his body again.  
"I tried to protect you," She said looking sadly at him.  
"What?"  
"I'm your guardian angel Bobby."  
"You mean, you weren't the …" He started but trailed off.  
"No. I tried to protect you from killing yourself … twice might I add," She started.

He stared silently at her wondering why he didn't feel afraid.  
"The day with the flowers?" He asked suddenly remembering all their encounters.  
"To keep you from going home. She was staking out that area."  
"She who?"

"Remember the day with the bus station?" Emily asked.  
Bobby nodded.  
"Once again she was at your house waiting for you. I needed to scare you so you'd go to Alex's. The day outside the Sandwich shop … she had been following you all day and snuck into the sandwich shop. She had poisoned your food and before it entered your system I had to get you to throw it up."  
"So that's why you appeared in the window?" He said staring at her.  
She nodded.  
"Wow, I … I can't believe it. Why do I deserve this? Why didn't anyone protect my mom?" He asked almost angry.  
"Bobby, there is only so much angels can do. We can try all we can to protect our gifts but it isn't always easy in a world filled with hate and evil. Please do not be angry with your mother's angel," She said.

"So now what happens to me?"  
"This is where I say goodbye," She said slowly fading away.  
"What? Why?" He called out trying to reach out for her.  
He could feel the ground moving beneath him.

"Emily! Emily, wait!" He shouted as she disappeared and the world swirled around him in a blur.

Bobby's eyes cracked slightly open and he could just make out shapes around him.  
"We've got a pulse!" Someone said nearby.  
"Bobby, please look at me," He heard Alex sob nearby.

He tried to pry his eyes open more but they felt like bricks were tied to the ends. He wriggled his hands in hopes that she would see them move. He felt a hand grab hold and squeeze. He knew it was Alex. With that his world went black again.


	14. Here Comes the Showdown

Bobby opened his eyes. He could hear a steady beeping sound slightly to his right. His body was stiff and sore. He tried to speak but soon realized a tube protruded from his throat. As his vision grew clearer he saw a lump off to the side on a couch. It was Alex and she was sound asleep. He wanted to scream for her but he couldn't. He tried to move but couldn't. The beeping sound to the right began to beep more rapidly. Within moments the door to his room swung open and a short black American woman entered the room.  
"Well, look who has finally woken up," She said sweetly.

With that Alex's eyes popped open and she jumped to her feet.  
"Bobby, it's me, Alex. I'm here," She said grabbing his hand. "Is he alright?"

Bobby wanted to speak. He wanted to tell her he was ok. His frustration began tearing through his body.

"Oh yes darling, he is just fine. We'll get you some more medicine Mr. Goren to help calm you down," the woman said as she checked all his equipment.  
"Why does he need to be calmed down? What's the matter?" Alex questioned with worry and exhaustion in her eyes.

The nurse waved Alex over to the side out of Bobby's ear shot.  
"He just woke up from a coma Mrs. Goren," She started.  
"No um, I'm just his partner," She corrected.  
"Well, he just woke up from a coma and he is trying to communicate but can't. Many patients start to panic and get frustrated by this. We'll give him some pain medication to calm his nerves a bit until we can get him up and moving," She informed.  
Alex nodded as the nurse exited the room. She walked back over to Bobby's side and grabbed his hand.

"Everything will be ok Bobby. I'm right here," She whispered.

Bobby stared back at her for a moment. His eyes began to water. He felt helpless lying there. Alex continued to hold his hand tightly and soon he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sat at work flipping through paperwork. She tried to focus on her assignments, but she couldn't get Bobby out of her head. She stared at the clock as it slowly ticked towards ten. She had been sitting at her desk for only a little under an hour. After visiting hours ended she just couldn't bare to go home. She needed something to take her focus off of Bobby. She, again, picked up her paperwork and tried to concentrate on it. Her blood ran cold for a moment and she spun in her chair. What was that sound? Was there even a sound or was her mind playing trick's on her?

"Hello?" She called out.

There was no other sound and she couldn't see anyone. Spinning back to her table she rubbed her eyes.  
"Calm down Alex, you're being silly," She said softly to herself.

Suddenly behind her she heard a click. Not just any click, the click of a gun being cocked into place. Her heart began to pound in her chest. The room felt as if it were closing in on her. She turned her head slightly to the left, just enough to see over her shoulder. Standing only a few feet away was a woman pointing a gun at Alex's head.

"So it was you," Alex said trying to hide her nervousness.

"I'm surprised you and your genius partner didn't figure it out sooner," the familiar Australian accented woman replied.  
"What do you want from me Nicole? How will killing me be of any help to you?" Alex said dry mouthed.

"Again, being the smart woman you are Alex I'm surprised you even need to ask. You see my goal in life is to torture Bobby Goren in anyway that I can. I could just shoot him and be done with it, but that would take away from the fun of watching him suffer," Nicole began. "So for months I staked out his mother's nursing facility. It seemed I would never have a chance to get in there, but then I lucked out when I started dating one of the facilitators. He was a kind, stupid young man. He usually walked me around the building where I'd pretend to be so interested in hearing everyone's story. Many days I would walk the hallways and help some of the ill patients. No one ever suspected me of killing her. I was too kind and never caused a fuss. They just assumed the cancer had taken her over. Nobody knew that I had been lacing her food with selenium."

Alex's heart was pounding so hard she swore Nicole would be able to see it. Her brain racked at different ideas of how she could stop Nicole from killing her.

"I thought the death of his mother would be enough to take him for a tumble, but you had to meddle. You couldn't leave well enough alone. You couldn't just say I'm here for you. No you have to go throw yourself at him like a cheap whore. That shot was meant for you! Not for Bobby! You were the one I wanted to kill and now I'm going to finish what I meant to do."

Alex's eyes scanned all over the desk. This was it. She was going to die if she wasn't quick on her feet. Before she could think any more Alex reached out, grabbed a large round paperweight, and chucked it in the direction of Nicole. She heard a moan behind her as she kicked her chair out and hopped over the desk spilling the contents all over the floor. The chair smashed into Nicole's knees and her gun went off. Alex slid open Bobby's desk drawer and pulled out a gun. She had to think fast because she knew Nicole had recovered and was ready to fire again. She looked on the floor around her and saw lying lifelessly only inches from her Bobby's black notebook. Alex reached for it. Time seemed to slow down. She could see Bobby carrying it under his arm, cradling it like a baby into the investigation room, the flipping open of the pages as he scribbled notes. She found herself praying for God to save her. She didn't want to leave Bobby alone. Someone had to stay behind to care for him. She hugged the notebook for a second and whispered "Bobby, I love you."


	15. She's Dead

Ok, so here goes – the end is near. It's funny how hard it is to end a story sometimes. I had great ideas until the end and then it was like trying to put a rubber band around a bears neck. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby's eyes popped open. His heart monitor was beeping off the charts. Alex was in danger. He struggled to break free from the bed. His arms wriggled and his feet kicked. The door to his room swung open as a tiny young woman walked into the room. She ran to his bed side when she saw his condition.  
"Calm down Mr. Goren. Everything is alright," She tried to assure him.  
He continued to thrash in his bed. He had to get out. He heard her clear as day. She was in trouble. Something was wrong. He had to get to her. The nurse pushed a button that clearly was for back up assistance, because within seconds two male nurses entered the room and tried to subdue him. Bobby started sobbing. No one could hear his cries, but they could see tears streaming from his eyes. The needle touched his skin and despite his best efforts he soon fell asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex closed her eyes for a moment and tossed the notebook over to the right side of the desk. She heard a gun shot. There was no turning back now. Leaping up from the desk she let a round of shots go off. She stood silently for a moment. The room was quiet and she realized she had shut her eyes. She felt dizzy and sick. Sweat was pouring from her face and she felt her body shudder. She slowly opened her eyes. Across from her lay a lifeless body in a pool of blood. To her right lay Bobby's notebook. A hole shot through it, papers bleeding out of its binding. Alex collapsed onto the floor and began to sob.

Bobby was stretching his jaw and swallowing constantly. The doctors had finally removed his feeding tube the night before. Though it was still extremely tender, he was finally able to talk a little bit. The door to his room opened and his usual nurse poked her head in.  
"Mr. Goren, you have a visitor baby," She said smiling at him.

His heart soared when he saw Alex enter the room. She smiled slightly and advanced towards his bed.

"The Captain told me your feeding tube was taken out. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Ok," He said.

His voice sounded raw and extremely gruffy. It was as if he had a bad case of laryngitis.

"You?" He said coughing a little.

"Um, I'm ok now I guess. Did the Captain talk to you at all?" She asked pulling a chair up next to the bed.  
He shook his head no.

"We … well, I found out who tried to kill you," She started.  
His eyes were more alert. He tried to adjust himself in the bed.  
"It was Nicole, Bobby … and she was actually trying to kill me."

He stared at her and then looked down towards his feet. He looked like he wanted to speak.

"She showed up at the office the other night," Alex started.

"I had a dream … the other night. I heard you talking to me," He muttered.  
"What?" She said taken by surprise.  
"I had a dream that you were in trouble. I heard you screaming, but it was real. It wasn't like a dream. It was different," He said scrunching his face in obvious pain from his throat.

Alex reached out and grabbed his hand.  
"Well, it's all over now Bobby. You are safe from her now," She said feeling herself choking up a bit.

"Did she hurt you?"

"Not physically no. I'll admit I was shaken up a bit, but it's nothing I haven't been trained to handle," She said trying to convince herself.

"It's my fault," He said under his breath.

"What?"  
"I said," He started, but then bit back his words. "Nothing."

Alex squeezed his hand tighter.  
"Everything will be alright," She whispered to him.


End file.
